fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Aśvatthāman
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = Independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = EX |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 12%. |img3 = busterup |name3 = Rudra Avatāra |rank3 = EX |effect3 = Increases own Buster performance by 5%. Increases own critical damage of Buster Cards by 10%. Grants self Mental Debuff Immunity. ( ) |img4 = divinity |name4 = Divinity |rank4 = A+ |effect4 = Increases own damage by 210. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Removes their defensive buffs. ( ) |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to them based on own remaining HP. Extra Damage Formula = Multiplier Based on Overcharge * - (Current HP/Max HP) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 600% |c2 = 700% |c3 = 800% |c4 = 900% |c5 = 1000% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |31 = |4}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |10}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |51 = |4}} |52 = |61 = |10}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance and critical damage by 15% and reduces party's defense by 10% Demerit while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia * in the story is the Servant of Scandinavia Peperoncino, one of the seven Crypters. *His second Noble Phantasm is . *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Artoria Pendragon (Alter). *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Elizabeth Báthory (Brave) and Hōzōin Inshun. *He has the 2nd highest ATK values out of all 4 Archer Servants. Images Saint Graphs= Aśvatthāman1.png|Stage 1 Aśvatthāman2.png|Stage 2 Aśvatthāman3.png|Stage 3 Aśvatthāman4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S248Icon.png|Stage 1 AshwatthamaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AshwatthamaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AshwatthamaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S248_status_servant_1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S248_status_servant_2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S248_status_servant_3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Ashwatthama Sprite 1.png|Stage 1 Ashwatthama Sprite 2.png|Stage 2 Ashwatthama Sprite 3.png|Stage 3 S248_card_servant_1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S248_card_servant_2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S248_card_servant_3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Ashwatthama NP Sprite 1.png|NP Illustration (Stage 1) Ashwatthama NP Sprite 3.png|NP Illustration (Stage 3) Chakra 1.png|Chakra Chakra 2.png|Chakra (Weapons Unleashed) Ashwatthama No Weapon Sprite 1.png|Stage 1 (No Weapon) Ashwatthama No Weapon Sprite 2.png|Stage 2 (No Weapon) Ashwatthama No Weapon Sprite 3.png|Stage 3 (No Weapon) |-| Expression Sheets= Ashwatthama Sheet 1.png|Stage 1 Ash-Stage 2.png|Stage 2 Ashwatthama Sheet 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE1023.png|The One That I Couldn't Obtain CE1164.png|Late Night Chat (Valentine CE) |-| Others= AshwatthamaPepeIllust.jpg|Aśvatthāman and his master, Scandinavia Peperoncino by Pako AshwatthamaIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Pako AshwatthamaIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Pako Category:Indian Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine Category:Yuga Kshetra